


Noticed.

by Judas_Kiss



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Family, Fatherly Love, Fluff, Gay, Incest, M/M, Mild slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve noticed everything you do… From the way you stepped up and became the man of the house when I was shot... The way you took care of me… The ranch, our ranch… Even down to just the personal things about you.” // Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dan/William
> 
> Warnings: Incest, fluffy stuff. Nothing hardcore though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yuma related, although I would gladly own these two, if I could...
> 
> ...
> 
> I planned on not making anymore Yuma fanfictions. But, a country song brought this one forth and I just had to do it, lol.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors. I'am stuck with a crappy computer again and the keyboard sticks/won't type most the time and I'm far to tired and busy to fix the mistakes.

William sighed, his head buried in his knees that he had pulled up to his chest… Another argument and another evening he’s stormed off from the ranch work. The reason being? Well, that brat brother of his… Least, that’s how William Evans seen it – like any big brother would. 

Ever since the kid came along, William’s often felt as if he was shoved aside into a corner and it’s only gotten worse as the years grew on, as Mark got older, as Dan ‘babied’ him more. William tolerated it the first start of Mark’s years because that’s how you would treat an infant. You baby them; you don’t expect anything of them. You take care of them. But now Mark was old enough to do some work at least. Yet, Dan continued to go easy on him. Dan continued to let him out of the ranch work with ease and continued to put Mark’s chores off on William too.

William was fed up. He has been for the past few months. To the point that if he stayed and fought back with his father, he might just lose it and attempt to slap the man – of which would only get him a good thrashing, that much he knew. But he was just so frustrated! And blind rage will make a man do anything… So, William simply would run off, when his father threatened to whip him for his back talk. 

He wasn’t far away from the ranch. The field he always made his way too over looked the ranch… Giving him the perfect view of watching Dan finish up with the horses before going to retrieve Mark from whatever it was he had found for entertainment. William watched that same scene unfold everyday as he got lost in his thoughts… Thoughts of when he was Mark’s age, and he was the only kid… Thoughts of him always following Dan around like a lost puppy and looking up to the man for guidance in life and working with Dan... Back then, before Mark, nothing pleased William more than being out there helping his father. It proved his worth to Dan, showed him how effective the man’s teachings were. Now that all just went to shit.

It didn’t help that fucking Charlie Prince had to shoot Dan, bed ridding the man for seemingly an eternity; leaving him with all the work. Alice couldn’t do it. Ranching wasn’t woman’s work and Mark always found ways to weasel out of it when William tried to step up and give the boy some damn decent direction.

William sighed again. He did that often. Just the same as he wonders, maybe he should’ve planed some great escape with Ben Wade; ran off and became an outlaw… Feeling as if he wasn’t all that needed emotionally here, that his purpose of presence was that of physical labor, he dreamed of running off and rebelling against his raising, against law, against the world.

Ben Wade was the perfect partner in crime. He was brilliant, tough. He knows this world better than the back of his hand… William blew that chance to chase his dream for one last pathetic attempt to prove his worth to Dan; only to be overlooked.

William raised his head, a glare falling upon the ranch below, his hazel-blue eyes watching as Dan had told Mark somethin and the kid ran off to the house.

To William’s surprise, Dan didn’t follow like he’s recently done. Dan turned, looking up to where he sat and William felt a chill go up his spine. He might’ve sassed his father but there was still that fear towards the man when he knew Dan was sure to follow through with a punishment… And something about the way the man now headed his way told William that was the case today.

William shook his fear away though, clenching his teeth and keeping the glare up even when Dan had finally reached him. Of which, was at a seemingly slow pace, seeing as how Dan couldn’t go about things like he use to, not even walking. With the continuous aches of the incident with his leg years back and now the scars of bullet holes in his chest, the simple things in life were a challenge… Hell, sometimes even breathing was a challenge in itself.

At times when William wasn’t seething with jealousy or anger, he felt sympathy for the man and regretted the foolishness he continues to present to Dan. He can’t help it though. It’s not like he understands what growing up is all about just yet… He’s heard some people say you never grow up though. He hopes that’s a lie.

“William,” Dan’s voice rang through the still air, and William froze momentarily under it.

“Why’d you come up here?” The boy smarted off with immediately, still unhappy. He’s been hoping he could figure this out on his own and fix his own issues but that wasn’t working… Just making him begrudge Dan further…

“Came up here to see what’s been goin’ on with ya recently.” Dan answered and this time his tone wasn’t cold or lacking in emotion… This time, he seemed as if he were trying to care. Maybe he did care and William’s just been blinded by his own madness to see it.

“What makes you care suddenly? Why don’t you just go back to see about Mark and leave me alone, like you’ve been doin’…” William retorted. He couldn’t help it. He wants to scream to Dan what’s wrong and beg for his help but something holds him back… That something being that Evans men are stubborn and self reliant. They don’t cry, least not in front of others. They don’t show weakness and if they feel pain of any, they force it away and carry on.

“I want to get to the bottom of this, once and for all son. But there ain’t nothing I can do if you don’t tell me.” Dan stated, still standing in front of him.

William’s eyes darted away, and he scoffed. “I know that… I ain’t a stupid kid anymore…” He muttered but a part of him desperately wishes he was again… A stupid little kid running and clinging to daddy when a thunder storm decided to roar its ugly head… Or, just having Dan lay with him in bed and read him a bed time story at night.

That’s something people don’t know about Dan… A softer side that use to be only for William’s eyes to see.

“Well, you’re sure actin’ like one right now.” Dan fought back. “That’s not how I raised you.” 

William still didn’t look at him, merely scooted to where he was facing away from Dan. Yeah, he might be acting just a little under his age level but he was trying to get Dan’s attention. Whether it be good or bad.

Dan heaved a sigh, approaching William closer. “That attitude of yours isn’t helping make this any easier.”

William looked over his shoulder, scowling at the man. “There’s a perfectly good reason I act the way I do.” He defended and that seemed logical enough in his seventeen year old mind.

“Well, what reason is that?!” Dan growled, quickly losing patience. The tension was rising again and William could feel another argument coming on.

The boy stood, glaring at Dan for a moment, and he began to make his way off without another word.

“William, you are not running away from this, again.” Dan stated, snatching the boy’s wrist and jerking him back.

William looked up wide eyed at the man. The grip was tight, and it hurt… William was use to Dan’s whippings but this… It was completely different. It was almost possessive and demanding in a sense of showing William he wouldn’t get his way whatsoever this time.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Dan ordered, looking down sternly to the boy.

William’s gaze went down to the rough calloused hand that had him held in place. That was something he didn’t understand… The way Dan took charge of him this time. It was more frightening than the whippings and even worse, that itself reminded William of times before… Of when those hands use to wouldn’t touch him at all in any harmful way. Of when they were gentle against him, when helping him dress properly or giving him a good scrub down in the bathtub at night… Or when he’d fall down and start tearing up, Dan was there to pick him back up and comfort him with soft words and caresses.

William shook his head, a snarl escaping him. “You, pa! It’s you.” He exclaimed out of fury, and it was partially true… After all, if Dan hadn’t knocked the woman up a second time, William would still be the only child.

William didn’t so little as flinch when he lashed out, even though he expected a good hard slap across the face…

Nothing happened though, nothing aside from Dan letting go of him and looking down at him with the most bewildered look William’s ever seen in a man.

“Ever since Mark, you’ve treated me differently! It’s like I’m not even here… ‘Specially this past year… I work and work like a dog and you just over look everything I do, you over look me and focus on Mark. I’m sick of it!” William added.

“Well son, you know he can’t do as much work as me and you, it’s too much for him.” Dan defended and William knew that was true. Mark couldn’t handle the heavy work he and Dan manages. And that’s not where William’s biggest problem lies in.

“Don’t give you no reason to spoil the little pest…” William grumbled, taking a step back from Dan. “For throwin’ me aside just cause he came along…” He muttered, looking down to the ground in attempts at hiding his tears because fuck, he couldn't fight them off in front of Dan this time. 

Thoughts of Wade came back, and how he should’ve escaped with him again. He wondered if the outlaw had a softer core to him like Dan… If Ben would be the kind of person who stayed by your side and looked after you when sick… Or if he’d do whatever it took to provide for the one he cared about… Like Dan has done. 

Dan didn’t get it at first, until he saw the boy wipe the tears away from his eyes, trying to go about it as stealthy as he could… And that, seeing William cry broke Dan’s heart.

“I see what’s goin’ on here…” Dan said.

“I doubt it.” William replied.

“You’re feeling left out, right?” Dan asked, utterly surprising William. It briefly showed when William looked up with wide eyes but as quick as it was there, he pushed it away, his features emotionless again.

“Like you’d know how that is…” He nearly whispered. “You didn’t have any siblings.” At least that’s what he’s been told.

“No but I felt left out of place plenty of times… When I was your age, the boys in town never had anything to do with me, only because I didn’t have as much as they did… Or because they were older. I was a kid once too; I know what it’s like… Even now that I’m much older I still feel left out...” Dan trailed off.

“Yeah? Well I bet cha that you’ve never felt replaced in your own father’s eyes…” William retorted with a sniffle.

“No, but I have felt replaced in my son’s.” Dan mentioned.

William gasped slightly, looking up to him. “I… But… What…?” He was dumbstruck.

“With Ben Wade. You didn’t think it hurt me to watch you stare at him with that glint in your eye? You saw things in Wade that you didn’t in me… I know you’d rather be with him.”

“That’s not true!” William exclaimed suddenly and he wished he could take back every thought he had like that.

“Son, it’s true! It was written all over your face.” Dan unintentionally growled.

“Yea but I, I didn’t mean it!” William fought back, the tears surfacing again. “I just… I thought I could get your attention if I focused more on Ben…” William confessed. 

“And it worked, didn’t it?”

Dan sighed. “William, there was no reason you had to do that…” 

“Yea… There was… Cause Mark wasn’t around, and I wanted you focused on me for once…” William mumbled, sitting back down on the grass. He had a feeling it was going to be a while before they had this straightened out.

“There is no reason to provoke jealousy intentionally.” Dan scolded softly. “As for Mark, you know his condition… We can’t be too hard on him and that aside; you were his age once too, remember?” Dan asked, taking a seat beside the boy.

William nodded with a slight frown.

“Alright, then you should remember all those times your mama wanted me to take a switch to you but I always defended ya and talked her out of whippin’ you herself… And William, I don’t do half the things with Mark that I done with you. I can’t…” Dan paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “When we had you, times were a bit easier. I was younger and I could do more with you. I can’t do that with Mark.”

William looked down, thinking on it momentarily… The times of Dan taking him out for a ‘swim’ in a shallow creek or, simply just chasing him in the yard and the two laughing… And how Dan also taught him everything he knows… Things that William had to pass on to Mark, when Dan was too busy; such as properly grooming a horse.

William sighed. “I’m sorry… Guess I got a little above myself, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but that’s all apart of learning in life.” Dan answered. “As you grow older, you’ll learn to control that temper of yours, and you’ll see things more clear.”

William gave a soft smile at that. It was comforting to know Dan had talked this out with him, rather than just threaten to punish him over the whole ordeal… That’s a side of Dan William hasn’t seen in many years. He’s missed it.

He pushed the shame of his wrong doings and thanked the man, as he unconsciously leaned against Dan’s shoulder.

The man looked down to William, who was suddenly so close to him. He cleared his throat.

“You oughta know that I ain’t never gonna think differently of you… You’re my first born, the first to make me smile and laugh… William, you brought my world to life.” He might’ve been going an extra mile he shouldn’t with his words but it was how he thought of William…

Maybe the kid’s always looked up to him… Maybe that thing with Ben Wade was just a put on, but… What William didn’t know was that Dan depended on him for a lot, for keeping him going, pushing on and working to make it in this life… Working to keep them both alive. Without the boy, Dan wouldn’t be so stubborn. There’d be no examples to set, nothing to work for. Dan would’ve given up long ago…

“William,” Dan started again, when the silence became uncomfortable.

“Yeah?” William asked, turning his gaze to Dan. When he had done so, he was mere inches from his father’s face. He knew he should back away, but he couldn’t. The moment his blue eyes met Dan’s green, he was paralyzed. 

Something lurked within those eyes… Something William’s not quite sure he’s seen before. It was life, but something else was there with it.

Instead of speaking, Dan done the unthinkable. The daring. A sin… Something forbidden but God, when he cupped William’s face in his hand and pressed his lips to the boy’s, that didn’t even matter. Although, it did take William by surprise. Dan however, Dan had to admit, he's been waiting a good while to do that. He's secretly grown attached to his boy in ways he shouldn't and when he realized he wouldn't get over it nor forget such feelings, he's long accepted them and waited patiently for a moment such as this.

“I’ve noticed everything you do… From the way you stepped up and became the man of the house when I was shot... The way you took care of me… The ranch, our ranch… Even down to just the personal things about you.” Personal things Dan didn’t care to go into right now.

“Personal things?” William asked, cocking his head and forgetting the fact Dan had just kissed him and it felt so good!

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about those later, when we’re somewhere alone, kay?” Dan asked, his thumb now gently brushing over the boy’s surprisingly soft lips.  
“Mm, mhm.” That’s all William could reply back with, as he gave a slight nod.

Dan smiled at the answer, and stole another quick kiss from the boy before lying back beside him. “I see why you like comin’ up here. It’s relaxing.” He crossed his arms behind his head as he stared up at the evening sky.

William laid back as well, propping himself up on his elbow only so he could stare at the man. He wasn’t interested in the sky or anything for that matter anymore. He was only interested in Dan now.

“Now it is.” William said after a moment and he finally let himself fully lay down, given he was cuddled up close to Dan of course, with the man’s arm now securely around him.

He didn’t bother to question why Dan had kissed him that evening, or any other following days to come after it. Just the same as he didn’t question Dan’s touches when no one was looking. Nor did he question Dan’s little flirts. He didn’t question the fact Dan has been less and less involved with Alice and Mark. He most certainly did not question the summer that followed when Dan had invited him out to the barn one night and showed him a world full of ecstasy, passionate lust and love.  
It was wrong and William wasn’t sure on the reasons behind Dan surprising him with that first kiss but he could care less. So long as Dan continued to tell him he loved him, so long as Dan continued to adore him. So long as Dan remained not just a father, but a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Flames will not be tolerated if you decide to leave a comment.
> 
> And yeah, I pretty much know this isn't my best work but I rushed it.


End file.
